Plucky
Plucky is a red fox who appears in the books and the TV series. In the books he is the grandson of Bold and Whisper, but it is not known which of their children he is the son of, although he is definitely not Husky's, who died without mating or a mate. Like Husky, he is similar to his grandfather in appearance. In the TV series he is Bold and Whisper's son, seemingly the only cub that Whisper gave birth to. Plucky has a similar personality to Bold, although he does not share the same desire to explore outside White Deer Park. He is very good friends with Dash and regularly races her, although he never wins, despite coming very close on one occasion in the TV series, but Weasel gets in his way. When Fox steps down as the leader of the Farthing Wood animals in the TV series, Plucky becomes the group's new leader instead of Ranger. Books In the Path of the Storm Plucky is born during the Farthing Wood animals' fourth spring in White Deer Park, and is watched with interest by Fox and Vixen, who see him as the spitting image of his grandfather Bold. When he is old enough Plucky begins to roam far and wide across the reserve and comes across Trey as he drinks the pond, but he stands firm when the stag tells him not to drink there. Plucky encounters Trey again when the stag takes exception to Badger drinking from the pond. He tries to distract Trey and stop him from attacking Badger, biting into the stag's leg on one occasion before Badger returns the favour and bites the same leg, allowing both creatures to escape to a disused set. Plucky collects all of Badger's old friends and directs them to the set, then he convinces Trey to leave by telling him that the other stags are getting very friendly with the hinds, and Trey shoots off to stop them. Plucky is also among the group that travels to the pond to drink in order to show Trey that he cannot stop them from drinking there. Battle for the Park Plucky is playing with his friend Dash, who tells him that she wants to test her speed by running on the downland, but Plucky worries about her and tells her not to take the risk. Later Plucky is captured by the humans and transported to the new reserve and, although Whistler is able to airlift Weasel out, Plucky is forced to stay behind until he can think of a way to escape. Eventually Plucky comes up with a plan and jumps into the Warden's Land Rover after he has done his rounds of the new reserve. The Warden takes him out through the gates and Plucky jumps out onto the downland and runs back to his friends in the park. Later Plucky goes to help Adder, who has been captured by the rats. He convinces the rats to release Adder by threatening to dig his way into the rats' nest, then talks to Bully about a temporary truce between the rats and the Farthing Wood animals. Plucky also helps Fox to transport several rat carcasses to the Warden's lodge. When the rats launch their final attack on the Farthing Wood animals Plucky vows to do whatever Fox tells him, despite Dash worrying about him, and takes part in the fight with the rest of the animals. TV series Plucky is born during the Farthing Wood animals' fourth year in the park. He shows a great resemblance to his deceased father Bold and uncle Friendly, but shares the colours of his mother. As in the books, he is great friends with Dash and is often seen racing her. He disappears from the park, which worries his family and friends, but he is revealed to be taken to another reserve a few miles from White Deer Park. He escapes later in the series when he gets in the back of truck, then runs back to the park. He is first greeted by Dash, and is soon told about the animals' battle against the rats by his grandfather. He is put in charge of leading the raids and collecting rat carcasses for the Warden to see, replacing Ranger, who takes offence but quickly respects Fox's decision. He meets Rollo near the Warden's lodge, telling him the fate of his father, Bold. He is last seen after the final meeting, in which he is made the new leader of the animals by Fox. The other animals look to him for leadership and he tells them they should all go to the pond for a drink, before exploring the new expanded park later on. Physical Appearance Plucky is the same dark red colour as his mother, Whisper, and has a similar ear-colour, although his are completely black. Around his eyes are rounded cream patches, and his cheek patches (which come in at a point about halfway up his muzzle) do not connect with the cream-coloured fur on his underbelly (which ends in a round-curve). His tail has a cream underside. Appearances Books *''In the Path of the Storm'' *''Battle for the Park'' TV series *Series 3 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Mammals Category:Alive Category:Carnivores Category:Heroes Category:Killers Category:Leaders Category:Offspring Category:Predators